Guardian Angel
by imaginationkeepsmealive
Summary: Aiden dies and his soul move to the Protector's castle! He becomes a Guardian Angel that will do anything in his power to protect Emily. But what happens when his love for her in forbidden? What happens when a guardian angel is in love with a human? What happens when in order to protect her he is giving up his memories? Aimily. AidenxEmily
1. Protector

Guardian Angel

Chapter 1- Protector's castle

He open his eyes and he felt fear. His lungs were hurting him and he was feeling like he couldn't breath. He tried to sat up but it was impossible. The pain was all over his body. Where was he? What was happening? He turned his head right and left trying to find something that would give him a hint of where was he. The only thing that he could distinguishes was pure white. _ Emily, Amanda… _He forced himself to take deep breaths even though he was feeling like his lungs were going to explode. After a while he finally manage to control his breathing. The pain faded away. Slowly he got up and looked around him. At first he couldn't see anything. After awhile things start becoming clear. Walls white walls, white floor, white tiles. _Victoria, the tea, the doctor… _ «Bitch» He whispered and started walking fast to the exit. He was almost two meters away from the door when a woman walked into the big room. His body tensed and he was ready to attack her when she smiled to him and spoke gently. «Hello Mr. Mathis» Aiden grinded his teeth and stay still ready for a fight. « Tough awakening » The smile never left her lips. «Who the hell are you?» he said. The words were full of hate and anger. That constant smile in the woman face only made him feel even more angry. «What? Let me guess. She didn't had the guts to finish the job» The woman's face changed. She stopped smiling. Her face became softer. There was sympathy now. «I get the confusion Mr. Mathis. Please follow me. I am not your enemy» The woman started walking away in silence and he followed her.

There was something strange with that woman. They were walking in a hallway. Around them there was only white or other shades of white. He kept observing the woman. She seemed to have confidence in herself. She seemed strong. She seemed calm and sure.

When they enter into another room the first thing Aiden saw was a big brown square table. After that he saw people. There were people talking to each other. And there were people staring at him. «Mr. Mathis! Welcome welcome!» Said a man approximately a decade older that him and he started walking toward him. «I guess you have a lot of…» He didn't manage to finish his sentence and he accepted Aiden's fist. Before anyone could stop him Aiden grabbed the older man and wrapped his arms around his neck. «Where the fuck am i?» He shouted toward the woman's direction. Nobody in the room moved, even the man in his grip was calm. He wasn't fighting back. Aiden looked at them in confused. Something was weirdly wrong. And then he was sure that he saw a smile on his prisoner's lips. He looked the helpless man in his deadly grip agitated. After awhile the woman started talking. «Mr. Mathis you want to leave Mr. Doclin.» «Tell me where I am» He shook with even more power Doclin's neck and kept eye contact with the woman. «This…» She said and point to the fighting scene in front of her «is pointless». Aiden shook even harder as he began walking to the exit. «I don't have time for this» he heard her saying.

Aiden felt his body hitting the floor with power. He let a cry escape his lips as he was trying to stand back up. _What did just happen?_ One minute he was holding tight the man in his arms and the next he was flying on the air with final destination the floor. «Mr. Mathis you are going to shut up, stay right there in silence and we will explain you what happened» She didn't speak gently this time. She was angry. He stood up keeping his pain silent. He hated this woman and it was evident. It was clearly written on his face.

«Mr. Mathis this place is called protector's castle. And we are not humans. We are what people like to call us _Guardian Angels. _Yes you are dead. Yes you've been murdered. Yes Victoria Grayson killed you. Yes, yes, yes. This is not you. I mean obviously you are you, but you are not a human anymore, you are a soul. And the fact that you are here proves that you are a brave, honest, combative and good soul. A little disobedience apparently but we will work with that. Nobody that doesn't deserve to be here comes here. But let me try to explain more. You died. When a human dies his soul passes to the next level. The strongest of all are coming here to become warriors. Others move on to peace land, or fear land. So, what I mean by warriors. We are warriors in the name of humanity. We protect them. From here. We make sure that they are safe. We try to fight the injustice. We try to give them the best they could have. As I have already said humans call us _Guardian Angels._»


	2. Forbidden Love

**I hope you like the story guys! Thank you Val for the r****eview! I am really happy you like the idea! **** I hope the next chapter is going to please anyone that may read it! Oh also sorry for any mistakes in the text. Not a native English speaker. **

Guardian Angel

Chapter 2- Forbidden Love

He stand still listening the woman. At first he didn't believe her. He laughed hard. He joked about it. The serious looks around him were not enough to make him believe. After they understood that it wasn't going to be easy to make him believe Doclin decide that it was time to show him. «I want you to look at this wall» he said pointing the wall at their right. It was now that Aiden remarked that the wall was completely empty. «Now think. Think anything or anyone you want to see. Think a place. Think someone. You can even think an emotion. » He walked behind him and rest his hand on Aiden's shoulder. «Think» he whispered.

Aiden looked at the empty cream white wall and sighed. He didn't want to play this game. But he didn't had any choice so he did it. He closed his eyes and thought about Emily, about Amanda. His Amanda. He thought her smile. He thought her beautiful eyes. He thought the way her hair fell on her face. He thought the way she made him feel. The love he was feeling. The love that was burning inside him. When he opened his eyes he felt his breath stops. The wall wasn't there anymore. Instead there was Emily's home. Emily's bedroom.

_« Aiden...Dedicated himself to your cause because he loved you. And not even you __could've stopped him.»_ Nolan was sitting on Emily's bed and his voice was full of pain. Aiden felt tears roll down on his face. «No… no… no…» He whispered and started walking backwards. _«This is my fault. »_ Emily's cracked voice ripped his heart out of his chest. «NO! » He shouted and wrapped his arms around his head. _«For most of his life, he felt broken, but... That all changed when he met you. You were the reason for him to live, Ems. »_ Aiden swallowed hard. Tears. Pain. Fear. Fear not for him. Not for his life. Fear for Emily. Fear for her life. Fear for her happiness. That's all he could feel. _«Now I've lost mine. » _His knees gone weak. He fell on the floor and looked in Emily's eyes. He had lost her.

* * *

><p>A gentle knock on his bedroom door pulled him out of the Mirror Portal. The door opened and Ryan walked into his room. The young boy was carrying clean clothes. «You have to get over it dude. Everybody dies someday» He said while he dispose the clothes on the bed. Aiden looked at him with anger. «I am not feeling sorry for being dead» He turned his eyes back to the Mirror Portal. Emily was sitting at her living room talking with Nolan. « Really? Cause all I see is a huge dude sitting in his bedroom stalking his pretty much alive friends. You have to start doing your job dude. » The boy sat on Aiden's bed and looked at the Portal. «Who's the chick? » He asked. Aiden broke the connection with Emily and let the wall turn back to cream white. «Has anyone ever told you that you are annoying? » He grabbed the kid of his arm and drew him out of the room. «All the time» Ryan said with a smirk on his face. «It's not something that you should be proud» He shouted to the young boy defeated.<p>

* * *

><p>He joined Ryan to the dinner room feeling everyone's eyes on his back. «You are the weirdo» Ryan explained between his laughs. Aiden knew that the other souls were not pleased by the way he was acting. «They think that your arrival here was a mistake» Ryan explained when they sat on their table. This time Ryan spoke quietly and with concern. «It's ok kid. I don't really care» he said and grabbed a slice of bread.<p>

«You should Nukem»

« Nukem? »

« Yeah Duke Nukem. The great badass tough guy? The video game character? »

« I am British» He took another bite and looked around him. «Why should I care Ryan? » He asked as he leaned closer to the boy.

« Because souls don't just lose their way idiot. There is a reason you are here and you better find out why. You are here. Do something. Stop stalking your humans. Stop torturing yourself before they decide to change the laws. »

«Change the laws? »

«Look you have powers yes. I have powers. We all here have powers because we are dead. But there are laws for us too. And there are souls that are responsible for these laws. You have powers but these souls are far more powerful than you. You are a baby Nukem. Even I have more powers that you. Yeah you can cut me in pieces with your bear hands but I have stronger powers than you. And that's because I am longer dead. That's because I am using my powers. Something that you don't do. »

«When did you actually died? »

«I am not gonna give you my life story»

«Yeah then stop messing with mine» He was ready to stand up when Ryan spoke again.

«Your life? You don't have a life anymore dude! You… What you are doing is looking at your humans. These humans have a life. You don't! » He was whispering but at the same time he was shouting to his stubborn friend.

«Amanda is my life. And Amanda has a life. So I have a life. And there is only one thing I was born to do. Protect and help Amanda. She is me. She is my soul. » He talked fast. The words slip his mouth before he realize it. He felt the anger and the pain growing again inside him. He stayed tensed for a moment looking the kid in silence.

«You are in love with her» The boy looked at him in pure shock.

Aiden didn't talked he looked at the kid like he was stupid.

«You are in love with her» The boy said again. There was admire in his eyes.

«We establish that. So leave me alone» He stood up but Ryan's hand stop him from walking away.

«Dude you can't be in love. Nobody here was ever in love. When you die your love dies. You love every human. But love is deferent than being in love. You can love. Love, the pure love is ok. You can love but you can't not BE in love. Souls lose that feeling. You lose that feeling when you die. You lose that feeling when you stop being a human. You lose that feeling because you have a purpose. Your purpose is to protect humanity. When you die you froze. Look at me. I have been dead far more than you and I am still 15 years old. Humans do not froze. Humans keep living. You lose the ability to be in love not only for their protection but for your own protection too. That's what they say. » There was a bitterness in his voice. «But you are in love. You are actually IN love. » His eyes were glowing. There was a small smile on his lips. « Whatever you may do don't late them find out. Don't let them take away what you are feeling. I would give anything in the world to feel it again. To be able to love Adrienne the way I used to. To be able to feel pain. I would die again if I could feel the way I used to. To be able to look at her the way you look at blondie. »


	3. You can But

**So here I am again trying to set up the story. To anyone that may read it a big thanks and I hope that you like it. I am quite tired right now so I hope that the mistakes are not too much. The story is screaming in my head and that's why I can't just say leave it your English are too bad. **

* * *

><p>Guardian Angel<p>

Chapter 3- You can… But…

He was thinking the boy's words. He kept repeating his speech into his head. He couldn't erase the boy's look. The pain he saw in his eyes. The need. _Don't let them take away what you are feeling. I would die again if I could feel the way I used to. _He threw on the wall the book he was trying to read and hit his fist on the desk. He couldn't be there. He couldn't be their soldier. All these hidden rules all these things he had to learn and do overwhelmed him. His mind, his thoughts were always with Emily. Knowing what was going on in her life, it was impossible for him to think anything else. To care for anything else. _Don't let them take away what you are feeling. _How could they take away his love? No they couldn't. He wouldn't let them. Like he wouldn't let anyone to hurt Emily. He turned his eyes back to the wall and took a deep breath. He cleared his mind and searched for Victoria.

* * *

><p>«Who hired Vince Walsh? »<p>

«Word is a psychopath named Malcolm Black. He doesn't live in the states, but he has someone local with juice to hire the muscle. »

«And why does he want David dead? »

«The order was to deliver him unharmed. Apparently, he worked for Malcolm a couple of years ago. David owes him a lot of money.»

«A couple of years ago? I won't let anybody hurt David. And if it's money this Malcolm wants, there is another solution.»

Aiden watched as Victoria wrote on Emily's picture and felt his stomach tightened. He shake his fists and bite the inside of his cheek in order to keep watching.

«I trust that you'll get that in the right hands and keep mine clean. »

He had to do something to protect her but he was feeling useless. He had no idea what to do. His anger kept growing inside him and his mind was working fast. Faster than it had never worked before. He changed his mind connection and followed the private investigator. He had to see what he was doing. He had to follow Emily's picture. That's what his gut was telling him to do.

* * *

><p>He sat on his bed feeling his head spinning. His heart was beating fast. He was afraid. He would always been afraid for Amanda now that he was gone. He couldn't stay there doing nothing. Doing nothing now that he knew how much danger <em><strong>she<strong>__ was_in. He run out of the room determined. He wasn't going to stay there worrying. He wasn't going to let her alone. He wasn't going to disappear on her. He was going to find a solution. He was going to help her. He was going to find a way to help her. He stormed in the big hallway and located Ryan a couple of steps away talking with an older man. He walked fast to him grabbed his upper arm and drag him out of the hallway and into Ryan's bedroom.

«I need your help» he said closing the door.

«You know, you should really work your communication skills» The boy answered rubbing his sore arm.

«Amanda is in danger. I need you to tell me how to help her. »

«You are a guardian angel. You have powers. Control these powers and you will be able to help her»

«I don't have time. I need to be there for her. » He looked in Ryan's eyes hoping that the boy would understand. And he did. He sighed and let a small laugh travel out of his lungs.

«You can't go down there Aiden. Only old angels are allowed to visit the human world. Really old angels. Not you. Not me. Not even Jessie and she is dead more than 40 years. » There was sadness in his eyes. This kid really cared about him. He didn't know why but that's what he was feeling.

«I have to do something. And if I can't go then I will beg them to send someone else. » He started walking to the door when he felt Ryan's body falling on him.

«What the hell kid? »

«You can't go there and let them see that you are in love with that woman. »

They fight for a moment like high school kids before Aiden end the fight by holding Ryan still in a position that he was looking in his eyes.

«No one will make me stop loving her. Stop being afraid over something that is never gonna happen. »

Ryan didn't talk. He stopped fighting and let Aiden get out of his room.

* * *

><p>Doclin stayed quite while Aiden explained the situation. He looked at the men in front him without any expression. Tricia was sitting beside him also in absolutely silence. Her face wasn't motionless. She was thinking. Every word that slip Aiden's lips was important. Every word caused a silent but significant reaction to her face. When Aiden finished she was the one that spoke first.<p>

«You want us to send someone to protect your ex girlfriend? » There was an ironic smile on her face.

«Mr. Mathis I understand that you care for your humans but we have to think about it. We protect people yes but we have some priorities. » Doclin said rubbing his forehead.

Aiden was ready to start complaining. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

«I need your honest answer on that one Aiden. How many people have you tried to protect through your Mirror Portal? » Tricia spoke again walking toward him.

«Excuse me? »

«You heard my question. Now answer. »

«Amanda and Nolan. » He didn't hesitate. They were his family.

Tricia laughed. There was something dark in her eyes. There was something cold in her face.

«Doclin we should talk. » She kept her eyes on Aiden. «Everyone get out of the room. Everyone except Mr. Mathis. » She kept staring at Aiden and he stare back at her. He couldn't understand if she was angry or disappointed. «When I say everyone, that includes you too Ryan. » She finally took her eyes of Aiden to throw a deadly look at the young boy.

«The fact that a bitch like you is a guardian angel is something that I will never understand. » He gave her his biggest smile and walked slowly to the door.

«You would like to have more respect for your elders kid»

«I am not your puppet or your soldier. I am sorry officer. I am not afraid of you. » And with that Ryan got out of the room with the smile on his lips.

«I swear next time he say anything…» Tricia started but Doclin cut her off.

«He is a kid Tricia. And he deserves to be here you know that. » Doclin moved closer to her. There was softness in his eyes. He rest his hand on her shoulder and then he turned his eyes to Aiden. Now there was no softness. Now there was curiosity.

«How did he died? » Aiden asked fast.

«He didn't told you? » Tricia looked at him amused.

«Will you tell me? » His patience started to fade away.

« I can't. If he tells you I can speak about it. If he doesn't I can't. »

All these rules were there only to make him mad.

«Mr. Mathis I am going to be straight. You are in love. »

«WHAT? » Doclin looked at the woman like she was crazy. Wide open eyes. Ajar mouth. Confusion and shock in his eyes. «Tell me you are kidding Tricia. » He sounded tired. He sounded ready to collapse. He even looked ready to collapse.

«Why is that such a big deal? » He tried to sound relax. He didn't want them to see his fear.

«Don't worry Doclin. I found out how we will rid this problem. » She completely ignore Aiden gaining a angry grin from him. «You want someone to protect your girl. I can send you down there in someone's else body. But you will have to agree with us on something. » She gave him a small proud smile. «I will send you down there only if you let us delete your memories. You will go down there, knowing that you are a guardian angel and you have to protect her. You will know everything about her. You will know everything you know. Everything about your friend, about her, about Aiden Mathis. But you will not know that you are Aiden Mathis. If you accept that you will be free to protect her but nobody will be free to tell you who you really are. If your little buddy Ryan try to he will fail. Nobody will be able to tell you the truth expect from us. »

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe one more chapter before the story (finally) become an actually Aimily story. <strong> **Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. The meeting

**So sorry for not updating earlier. Life is a faster than me this month so i don't have much free time. I hope you like the new chapter! Thank you Jess for the review it means a lot to me that you love the story! Again I am sorry for any mistakes in the text. I am doing my best guys!**

* * *

><p>Guardian Angel<p>

Chapter 4- The meeting

«You can NOT do this» Ryan looked at his friend disappointed.

«I have to do this Ryan. I tried to find another way but there is no other way. Yesterday a man died trying to protect her. I never thought I would feel grateful to him. I hated him, I wanted to murder him. He was… Oh god you have no idea how much I hated him. But yesterday he took his bravest decision. He proved that he loved her. I will always be grateful to the man that tried to kill me because he saved her. He died at her arms. He had a death that I will always be jealous. But he died. That was… » He stopped and took a quick deep breath. «She needs help. She needs MY help. » Aiden put his hand on Ryan's shoulder and squeezed it gently. That kid was the best thing that happened to him at this new world. That kid was always there for him. That kid was trying to be his guardian angel.

«I know… I Know… It's just… It doesn't seem fair. It's NOT fair. »

Aiden left a small laugh and shook his head in agreement.

«I want her to be happy Ryan. She is the love of my life. She is my soul. She is my everything. I want her to be happy. I want her to be safe. I want her to move on, because only then she will be happy. Yes, I will forget who I am I will forget what I feel. But maybe that's a good thing. I will help her stay alive and when she finally move on I will not feel any pain. I love her and I want her to move on but that doesn't mean I am not going to feel any pain. So maybe it's a good thing. »

«You are only trying to make yourself feel better for your choice. »

«Yeah maybe… » He looked at the kind with a sad smile. «I have a question for you. » He had to learn the truth before he gone down there again. Ryan moved worried on his seat.

«Tell me»

«Why you never told me? » Now he wasn't talking about Emily, about him, about his love. He had to know why Ryan kept secret from him his death. «I remembered » He explained seeing the confused look on boys face.

«What? What do you mean? I don't get you Aiden. » Ryan he stood up and slowly moved away of Aiden.

«4th of June 1993. Flight 197 is blown up. You were one the kids. You were… You were there. You died on that plane. At first I didn't remember you… Maybe I didn't want to remember you… but now I am sure. After Tricia's reaction, after Doclin's reaction, after your reactions every time I am asking about your death. I am sure. You died on that plane. »

Ryan didn't speak. He stood there. He stood there unmoving. Tears were rolling down on his face. Aiden felt sad. Felt heartbroken for the boy. He didn't pressure him. He gave him his time. He wouldn't force him to talk.

«It … I don't like talking about it. And I thought it would be difficult for you too. Your father… Emily's father… You spend your life hunted by this flight. You… This people destroyed your life… This people… » Tears were know all over Ryan's face.

Aiden looked at the boy and felt so much love. He stood up grab the kids shoulders and looked into his eyes. He wanted to speak but there were no words to say. He tried but he failed. There was only one thing he could do. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a warm hug. He felt the boy relaxing on his hug.

«See you later a guess? » Ryan asked as they pulled away.

«See you later» He answered and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tears were streaming down her face as she walked slowly to her front door. Another one died. Another one human in her life was dead. Another person she cared was gone. Daniel die for her. Died to save her. He could have ran but he stayed.<p>

«Ems? » Nolan's voice was almost a whisper. «Where are you going? »

She didn't look at him. She stayed in silence for a moment trying to find the right words.

«I can't believe I haven't visited him yet» She said and finally turned her eyes on him. «Yesterday at the graveyard… I thought about him… I was going to visit him… But … I couldn't… »

Nolan looked at her in silence for a few seconds and then he nodded with sympathy. He knew how difficult it was for her. He knew because it was difficult for him too. Emily gave him a small smile and then she walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>She knelt in front of the grave. Her knees were too weak to support her weight. She was crying, her tears blurred her vision. «I am so sorry Aiden. I am so sorry for not coming here earlier. I am so sorry you died. I am sorry I dragged you in all these. I am so sorry…» She tasted her tears. Salty. Bitter. Full of pain. She hid her face in her palms and started squeezing it.<p>

«I am sorry Aiden I can't do this. I can't. No no you… I… I can… I have to go but I promise I will come back. I promise. I just need more time» She stood up quickly and turned around to leave when she saw a man standing behind her. He was tall, with black hair and quite white skin. He was looking at her serious but she could see sympathy in his eyes. He walked to her with his hand expanded. «Sam Trevor. I was Aiden's friend»


	5. I am going to stay

**So this chapter is quite small and i am really sorry to anyone that may reading the story. Spending holidays with my family doesn't really leave me a lot of free time. I hope you are going to like that chapter and well happy holidays to everyone!**

* * *

><p>Guardian Angel<p>

Chapter 5- I am going to stay

«And Aiden never spoke about him? He never mentioned him? »

«Never. I have no idea who that man is. » She rubbed her forehead and looked at the photo in front of her. Aiden was sitting on a bench. He was laughing. He was happy. Right next to him there were three more men. One of them was that man. Sam Trevor.

«How well he knew Aiden? » Nolan took the picture of Emily's hands and sit beside her.

«I didn't really talk to him Nolan. Is there any way it's photoshopped? » She could believe that he was actually part of Aiden's life and she knew nothing about him.

«I checked it twice Ems. It's real. » He threw the photo on the small table and turned his eyes on her. She looked tired. Exhausted.

«Ems you need to sleep»

She turned her eyes on him and let a sad laugh escape her lips.

«Oh yeah because everything is fine and I have the luxury of sleep» She grabbed her coffee mug and walked to the coffee machine.

* * *

><p>She woke up feeling strange. A strange feeling was growing inside her. It was like something bad was about to happen. She looked around her and saw Nolan asleep at the other end of the sofa. His legs under her legs and his head buried under pillows. She tried to stand up without waking him up when she heard a loud clang. She didn't lose any time. She dragged Nolan out of his sleeping position and into her office desk.<p>

«What the hell is going on?! »

«Someone is in the house. » She checked her gun, she threw another one to him and walked slowly towards the door.

_Stay down _She mouthed to her friend.

* * *

><p>She walked slowly, checking every room, every corner when suddenly she felt someone grabbing her from behind. The man threw her on the wall and kicked the gun out of her hand. He grabbed her by her neck and slowly slipped his gun out of his jacket. She could feel the air sliping away. She was trying to fight back but the man's grip was too powerful. She felt the cold barrel of the gun touching her forehead and her heart started beating even faster.<p>

«I am sorry beautiful. I am just doing my job »

And there it was. The bang. The shoot.

She felt the man's body collapsing on her and she took a deep breath. She was still alive.

«EMS» She heard Nolan shouting at her from far away. When she finally looked around her she saw him. Sam Trevor was standing right in front of her with a gun in his hand. She looked at him in confusion but she didn't manage to say anything before Nolan rush into the room shouting her name. As soon as he saw the man he stopped and pointed his gun at him.

«Don't move. » He tried to sound strong and fearless.

«I wouldn't dare. » There was a slight irony in the man's voice.

Emily looked between the two man and felt like there was something familiar at this scene. She looked a few more seconds at the black dressed man and then talked.

«Nolan it's ok. He killed him. » She said pointing at the dead body right beside her. «He is Sam Trevor. »

Nolan stayed silent. He kept his gun on the man for a few more seconds and then he slowly put it down.

«Well, now I do believe they knew each other. » He said and walked to Emily's side.

«You doubted that? » Aiden asked turning his eyes on Emily and looking at her surprised.

«I am sorry I doubted the honesty of a man I have never heard before, especially when he claims he was friends with my fiancé. » She broke the eye contact and looked at the dead body beside her. «You need to go Mr. Trevor. As you can see we have some work to do. »

He didn't move. He stayed there looking at the beautiful blonde building walls between them. He had a job to do. He was a guardian angel. He was going to protect her.

«I am sorry Ms. Thorne but I am going to stay here. From what I can see you are in danger and I can't just walk away. You were Aiden's fiancé. I am not walking away of you. Also… now I am involved. I just killed the guy. So I am going to stay. »

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is guys. I need your help with something. Now that Aiden is back should i refer to him as Aiden or as Sam (for an example: Aiden said or Sam said?) ? I hope you get what i am asking! So tell me guys what to you think? :)<strong>


	6. Something was fighting to

**Here i am guys! I hope you will like the chapter... I hope i didn't mess things up! So i re-upload it because i found some mistakes... Yeah well of course it wasn't "**Pretty sure we know you send him" **But it was** "Pretty sure we know who send him". **So sorry guys! Mostly to those that have already read it!**

* * *

><p>Guardian Angel<p>

Chapter 6- Something was fighting to come on the surface

«You are leaving» Emily grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out of her house. He was strong and faster than she thought. He pushed her arm away, he grabbed her elbow, slipped behind her and keep her still.

«Calm down. I am here to help. » He kept her close to his body. «I have made some shitty things myself too. You can trust me. » He whispered in her ear. «Aiden trusted me» He didn't manage to say anything else before he feels Emily's head hitting his forehead. His grip loosen and she managed to get away of him.

«But you can't trust me» She said taking a deep breath.

Sam touched his head making an angry expression.

«I am involved. The bullets are from my gun. So get over yourself. »

Emily looked at him ready to argue again when her father walked into the room. David's eyes fall on each one of them and finally at the dead body.

«What happened here? » He said kneeling fast near the corpse. He kept his eyes on Emily demanding an answer.

«We were sleeping when I heard a noise. He tried to kill us. Pretty sure we know who send him» she looked at her father meaningfully.

David looked at her for a few seconds before he turn his eyes on Sam.

«Who the hell are you? » He asked him.

«Sam Trevor. I was Aiden's friend» He said stretching out his hand for a handshake to the older man.

«Who's Aiden? » David looked at the three of them in confusion.

Sam looked at him in surprise. Then he let a small laugh and turned his head so he could look at Emily.

«Seriously? He deserved at least to be known. He was madly in love with.. » He stood up and walked toward Emily.

«Oh come on. Stop your lies. You didn't know him. » Emily cut him off.

«Anyone care to explain? » David sounded impatient.

Emily and Nolan shared a painful look before Nolan start speaking.

«Aiden was Emily's fiancé. He died the day your name cleared. » His voice broke at the end. It was still painful. It was still fresh.

«Fiancé? » David looked at his daughter with a shocked expression on his face. «And you didn't think you should mention it? »

Her face grew angry.

«With everything that's happening? Really? »

David stayed there looking at her in worried. After an awkward silence he turned his attention to the unknown man.

«You were his friend? And what do you want now? »

«I met miss Thorne at his grave. I just thought that it would be a nice idea to visit her and share memories. Luckily or unfortunately, your choose, I walked into the room when the guy was ready to kill her. I stopped him. Now miss Thorne wants me to walk away. But I am involved. These bullets are going to match with my gun. This body… »

«You carry a gun? Why? » David stopped him.

Sam took a deep breath and let a sigh. He didn't speak right away. He looked at them skeptically.

«Because I am a CIA agent. » He finally said. He was really comfortable with his cover story. Being a guardian angel was a big privilege.  
>«CIA agent? » David, Emily and Nolan said at the same time.<p>

Sam throw to Emily his badge and spoke. «You can call the central. They will confirm it. » He stopped for a second and then he added. «I met him when he was young. He was searching for his sister. He had been trained. He never told me more about his training. I didn't research more because he didn't want me to. When I found out that he died I did a little research. That's when I found out about you. About him and you being seen together. »

David looked at him. He searched him. Truth and lies.

«Listen maybe you knew him. Yes but I don't want you here. » Emily said and there was sadness in her voice.

«Don't force me to make this a federal case. » Sam kept his eyes on the young woman and felt like something inside him was fighting to come on the surface.

«Can we trust you? » David's voice was stable.

«Like nobody else. » He said with honesty.

David kept his eyes on him for a few more seconds before stretch out his hand for a handshake.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting beside David and was looking at the documents in front of him.<p>

«This is very thoroughly. » He said keeping his eyes on the papers.

«Yes. You know that we can't bring this situation to your agency. Alright? »

The two men share a look of agreement.

«I know. »

* * *

><p>Sam walked towards the door when he heard Emily calling him.<p>

«Maybe we started the wrong way. » She said taking a step back.

«We definitely started the wrong way. » He said giving her a small smile.

Emily looked at him and that strange feeling she had returned. It was like something on that man was too familiar. His smile touched something inside her.

«Why? Why are you risking your life, your job over something that it's none of your business? Over people that you've never met before. »

Sam looked at her serious. There was something powerful on this woman.

«When I met Aiden he was young. But he saved me. It is a long story and I don't feel comfortable to discuss it with you. He talked to me about a young girl. A girl that he loved. He talked to me about a girl that he loved and thought that he lost forever. I owe him. I know I don't know the whole story. I don't know you. But tell me if I am wrong. You are that girl. You are the girl he trained with. »

Emily felt tears fighting to escape her eyes. She nodded positively and closed her eyes.

Sam looked at her and felt the sadness growing inside him. Before he realized it he touched her cheek and rubbed it softly. Her eyes met his and there was a moment they both felt they knew each other. He felt fear inside him and immediately pulled his hand away.

«We will talk» He said and ran out of the house leaving Emily looking at him in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo sorry if the chapter is not good! I tried to create a cover story that would made them trust him... Or at least cooperate with him! I don't know if i did it... I just hope i didn't screw things up! At the end thank you for reading! Thank you guys for the nice reviews and just thank you! Thank you all! <strong>


	7. The smile

**So here i am again! I am so sorry guys for being so late and so sorry for the short chapter! My life, my university, my exams are really rough these last two months so i am really exhausted! Thank you for sticking around! Hope it's going to be a good chapter even though it's a small one.**

* * *

><p>Guardian Angel<p>

Chapter 7-The smile

Sam sat beside David and let the pictures on the small desk in front of them.

«His name was Mike Clouvan. He was born in Italy and came to USA at the age of 18. He was working as a private security guard for this man» He drew his finger at one of the pictures pointing at an middle-age man. Dark black hair, brunette skin tone and green eyes.

«His name is James West. He was last seen at the airport with our guy two days before the attack to your daughter. I made a little research at it turns out that he is in Berlin and he is coming back tomorrow. »

David stayed silence looking at the photos. After a few seconds he turned his eyes on the young man beside him.

« And what's his job? » He asked calm.

«Well that's the interesting about this man. He is an economist. I checked out his money transfers, his bank accounts. Many of his money are money that associate him with gun trade»

«He is our connection with Black ». David said and stood up trying to calm down himself.

Sam let a small laugh before he answer.

«I figured that out the moment I learn he was Mike's boss.»

David looked at him amused. He liked that guy.

«You think you could join me at the stakeout tomorrow?» David asked but Sam didn't had enough time to say anything. Emily walked fast into the room and talked.

«I am going to the stakeout. Jack needs your help with the dead body and some other things. »

«No! You are not going anywhere near these men. » He said _resolutely. _

«I AM trained! I CAN protect myself! And at the end what do you want me to do? Help Jack or be part of the stakeout?» It was obvious that she was tired. Emotionally and mentally exhausted due to all the resent fights. David looked at her annoyed. Her stubbornness was bigger than he could ever imagine. He was lost in his thoughts when Sam's voice pulled him back.

«I will be with her David.»

Emily looked at him with disdain mixed with irony.

David stayed silence letting his thoughts drown him.

«Don't you dare to get out of the car» He finally said and walked fast out of the room.

«You will be with me? What do you think that i need your protection?» The ironic smile on her face was the perfect match for her tone. Sam looked at her amused. She was dynamic, aggressive and beautiful.

«I was just trying to help. It looks like your father trusts me. »

«Yeah and i don't get why.» She said and started to walk away.

Sam stayed motionless for a few seconds thinking what she just told him. What more he should do to make her trust him?

«I am sorry but did you just imply that...»He started shouted, as she was walking away, but his words were cut by the sound of the door that shut close.

* * *

><p>He parked the car and toot two times. Then he turned his attention back to his phone. The flight was delayed so they were probably going to wait a bit longer before their target appear. When he turn his eyes back to the house he saw Emily walking fast to his car. The feeling of intimacy came back to his chest. He felt like there was something there shouting at him. He felt like he was lost.<p>

The door open and he shove away all of his last thoughts. At least he tried. It wasn't easy to feel lost. It wasn't easy to feel so insecure. It wasn't easy because he WAS a guardian angel. He had to be perfect. He had to do his job right.

He turned the engine on and hit the road right away and in totally silence. He kept his eyes strictly on the road and his concentration was so intense that he didn't heard Emily talking to him.

« Are you listening to me? » She said as she brought her fist at his upper arm.

«I am sorry what were you saying?» He made an effort to apologize and look calm but Emily saw right through him.

«What's wrong?»

«Nothing is wrong.» He took another one turn to the left and speed up a little.

«I just hit you at your arm and you apologized!» Her tone raised up a little.

«I am a gentleman. » He said and let his smile appear on his face. He looked at her and winked. Emily looked at him with a "are you serious" expression before she decide that there was no point on trying to extract the truth. She looked at him and she was sure that this smile was a genuine smile. She looked at him she was sure that she knew that smile. That she had seen this smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>And guys i don't want to annoy you but i would really like to know your opinion! <strong>

**Thank you for reading! See ya soon (at least i hope)!**


	8. GO LEAVE!

**Hi! I am trying to be faster now! :) Hope you will like the new chapter guys!**

* * *

><p>Guardian Angel<p>

Chapter 8- GO! LEAVE!

They stayed in silence for almost half an hour. Sam was looking constantly out of the car and Emily was feeling like he was trying to avoid her. She kept peeking looks waiting for him to start a conversation.

«Are you sure he is coming today?» She finally said rubbing her forehead in anguish.

«I told you... The flight was delayed. » He said keeping his eyes on the airport's gate. Feeling her eyes burning holes at his head he turned and looked at her.

«What?»

«Nothing. » She said and turn her eyes to look out of the window.

Sam looked at her. He made the mistake to look at her and now he couldn't take his eyes of her. Beautiful. Strong. Familiar. His chest started having that feeling again. His chest started to feel the intimacy. His heart felt vulnerable. He felt vulnerable. _Say something..._ He commanded himself. _Stop looking at her... Stop... _He screamed in his mind. _Stop! You are a guardian angel... _He was crying inside him._ Say something... Don't froze... _He shook his fist trying to move the pain. Trying to change what he was feeling, what he was thinking.

«What's bother you?» He finally said letting his breath out. Letting his heart beat. Letting himself free.

Emily didn't look at him. She kept her eyes to the airport's gate.

«Can you talk to me about him? » Tears were fighting to escape her eyes. Sam looked at her and felt his heart breaking in million pieces. The love, the sadness and the tears... The love... He felt his heart breaking. He felt the pieces of his broken heart hurting his chest. But he also felt something more. Something that he couldn't feel. Something that he couldn't admit he was feeling...

«He was a really brave kid. Brave and smart. He was determined. He...He saved me. I was a few years older than him but he saved me. He had his own problems but...» Emily's eyes were now red. The tears were rolling down her face.

«You know... The most important thing i know about him is that he loved you. With all of his heart. He never stopped thinking of you. He never stopped regretting leaving you back. He never loved anyone like you. Not even himself.» He touched her gently at her shoulder and he felt his heart stops. He felt dizzy and his mind blurred. Something...Something was happening. He pulled fast his hand back and rested both of his hands at the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>«You know... The most important thing i know about him is that he loved you. With all of his heart. He never stopped thinking of you. He never stopped regretting leaving you back. He never loved anyone like you. Not even himself.» She felt his hand touching her gently at her shoulder and her heart skipped a bit. His touch was so familiar. More than it should be. She was ready to remember what was that feeling in the back of her heart when he pulled it away. And she felt like he pulled away something more than his hand. Like he pulled away something that belong to her.<p>

She turned her eyes on him and she could see the fear and the confusion on his face. She kept her eyes on him but he never looked back. He was lost in his thoughts.

They stayed in silence for the rest half an hour, when the airport's gate opened and West walked out in the street surrounded of two young men. They both sit up fast and Sam turned the engine on.

«Make sure you are going to leave enough space between the cars. Two or three cars is the best way.» Emily said as she adjusted the car's side mirror.

Sam looked at her annoyed.

«I know how to follow a car!» His voice was an angry whisper.

«I am just making sure...» She said with a smirk on her face.

They parked the car a few meters outside a big white house.

«I guess we know where he lives» Sam said rubbed his face of the weariness.

«Ok let's go for a walk. To check the area.» She was ready to open the door of the car when Sam grabbed her arm and kept her still in her position.

«You are not getting out of this car tonight. » His voice was full of determination.

«Oh come on... » She started to protest when she saw West's bodyguards walking fast to their direction. She didn't had enough time to warn him. They opened the door and dragged him out.

«GO! LEAVE!» He shouted to her as he was trying to fight the two young men.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow and <strong>**aimilyforever i have a specific way in my mind for Emily to find out who Sam really is. I have that idea since the first chapter! **


End file.
